Take Me Along
by DisneyFanFics25
Summary: As everybody knows, Nick and Miley dated for a few years when they were young teens. But what happens when Nick and his brothers go on a tour with Selena, Demi, and MILEY? Will they reconnect? Read to find out! NILEY. Collab with iBelieveInDreamers
1. Chapter 1

_Miley and Nick are texting_

**Nick: **Hey Mi :)  
><strong>Miley: <strong>(She was a bit shocked to see who the text she just got came from. She hasn't talked to him in months) Hey, what's up?  
><strong>Nick: <strong>I heard you're joining Demi, Selena, and me and my brothers for tour :)  
><strong>Miley: <strong>Yeah...my management team said "it'll be good for me"...  
><strong>Nick: <strong>I was wondering if you wanted to meet up before we left. Maybe catch up a bit?  
><strong>Miley: <strong>Sure...but won't Selena get mad?**  
>Nick: <strong>I won't tell her if you won't.**  
>Miley: <strong>Eum okay, sure. (She replied even though she didn't really feel like going)  
><strong>Nick: <strong>My place next Wednesday sound good?**  
>Miley: <strong>Mhm. You'll be at the meeting tomorrow morning?**  
>Nick: <strong>Of course. Are you gonna be there?**  
>Miley: <strong>As much as I don't want to, yes.**  
>Nick: <strong>Oh okay, I'll make sure to look extra nice then ;)**  
>Miley: <strong>Ha! Okay then! Got to go Nick, see you tomorrow (She was going to give him something to think about too. She knew he was with Selena but anything to make her jealous. She walked in her closet and took her sexiest outfit out.)

_The next day at the meeting_

Nick walked in looking fairly casual, after all, he was just teasing Miley last night. Or at least, he thinks he was. No no, he was. He's with Selena and he loves her. He couldn't-no, he wouldn't let himself be reminded of his feelings for Miley.  
>Miley walked in late as usual, wearing short shorts with a lose tank top that shows her bra from behind and on the side and everyone could see her belly button. To add to her outfit, she was wearing high heels. "Sorry I'm late."<br>Nick turned his head. "Holy sh-"  
>Selena whispered, "Here comes the slut. Look at her. It's a meeting, we're supposed to dress nice."<br>Nick said, "Yeah I guess. I mean, it is kind of hot out today..."  
>Jason spoke up, "Well we can start now. Who's headlining this tour?"<br>Nick says, "I think we are, right?" before looking over at Joe and Kevin.  
>"Eum, sorry but I've never been an opening act in my entire life" Miley admitted.<br>"If anybody other than Nick deserves to be a headlining act, it's me" Selena replied with attitude.  
>"Bitch please, you just started singing" Miley snarled.<br>Demi quietly spoke up, "...maybe since you all are fighting over it, then maybe I could do it..."  
>"Whatever I knew this tour was stupid anyway. Sing all of your crappy songs all you want." Miley said whilst lighting up a cigarette.<br>Nick looked at Jason, "Maybe Miley should headline the tour." He then turned his head, avoiding eye contact with everybody."  
>Jason sighed with annoyance, "We'll take a poll. Rehearsal tomorrow at 10am. Now off you go."<br>Nick stood up and quickly leaves before Selena or his brothers could yell at him.  
>Miley gets up and runs after him, "Nick! Nick, wait!"<br>Nick slowly turned around. He scratched the back of his head. "...yeah?"  
>Miley stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry I just caused a scene. Sometimes I think I'm still on top but I'm obviously not...but thank you."<br>He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Mi. I've always got your back." He opened his arms to her.  
>Miley wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "It's so nice to hear that instead of 'she's a slut, a whore, a stoner'"<br>Nick just stared at her. "I've missed you Mi. A lot. And I wanna help you through this."  
>Miley looked at him confused. "I've missed you too but, you're with Selena"<br>Nick pretended to gag then nudged her.  
>"Liam's cheating on me," Miley declared out of the blue.<br>Nick's face turned red. "Whre is he!"  
>Miley frowned. "Don't do anything. It's okay..."<br>Nick stood his ground. "NO. Miley that's not okay. How can he not see what a wonderful girl you are? That you're absolutely stunning, you know exactly how to turn somebody's bad day into a good one simply by smiling at them."  
>Miley sighed. "I've changed Nick...I'm not the 13 year old girl I used to be. I deserve it, just like I deserve all the hate."<br>"There's no way you deserve any of this. No matter what you've done. ….and I'm gonna prove it to you! Just you wait Mi. I gotta go. See you Wednesday!" He yelled while running off.  
>Miley sighed. "Don't fall for him, Mi. Don't fall..."<p>

_On Wednesday_

Nick is in his room getting ready for Miley to get there. "Fuck, why am I so nervous? Get your head together Nick. You can do this."  
>Miley knocked on the Jonas' house, trying to hide from the paparazzi in the process.<br>Nick yelled down to his mom. "MOM CAN YOU GET THAT PLEASE. TELL HER TO COME UP TO MY ROOM." He then proceeded to finish getting ready.  
>"Hi Mrs Jonas" Miley smiled slightly as Denise answered the door.<br>Nick walked down the stairs. "Hi Miley..."  
>"Hi..." She smiled and followed Nick up to his room. "Wow, it hasn't changed in here."<br>Nick smiled at her. "Yeah, not even the pictured around the room."  
>Miley looked at him confused. "Why do you still have those."<br>He smiled. "I like waking up to something beautiful every morning."  
>Miley looked down and blushed. "Why don't you put pictures of Selena? She's perfect. She's a barbie."<br>Nick laughed. "You know, I never had a thing for barbies when I was little and I still don't." He grabbed her hands. "I've always had a thing for you though..."  
>Miley sighed. "Nick, don't...We're both in relationships."<br>"YOU'RE STILL WITH HIM!" Nick half-yelled.  
>"I never said I wasn't?" Miley said.<br>"But he cheated on you..." Nick said confused.  
>"He's been cheating on me since we started dating, I'm kind of used to it..." Miley admitted.<br>Nick stared at her with a sense of longing. "Give me a chance PLEASE. Give me till tour is over, if I can't prove to you that we're meant to be then I'll drop it forever and we'll just be friends."  
>"I...you're with Selena!" Miley said, starting to realize he wasn't going to let it go.<br>Nick smiled. "Only according to the paps..."  
>Miley titled her head. "You're not really dating her...?"<br>He nodded. "Well...I was. But I can't be with someone who treats my best friend like shit."  
>She looked up at him for a few seconds and then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Oh, how she missed his lips on hers.<br>Nick pulled away quickly. "I want to, god I want to. But, not while you're still with him."  
>She shrugged. "Who cares about him? He cheats on me, I can do whatever I want."<br>"I wouldn't feel right. End it with him first, please?" He asked.  
>"Baby..." She whispered while biting her bottom lip and sliding one strap of her tank top off.<br>Nick backed up against the door. "Uhm...uh...uh...uhm...what...what are you...what are you uhm doiing...?"  
>"Come on, it'll be fun. Don't you want me?" She smiled.<br>"Oh yes...Wait, no! No no no no no." He said shaking his head.  
>"Are you still a virgin?" She asked.<br>"Uhm, yeah...are you?" He asked nervously.  
>"I...show me you love me..." She said in order to avoid the question.<br>He looked down. "You're not..."  
>She looked out his window. "It's...complicated..."<br>"I'd like to know" He said sitting on his bed.  
>"I don't even know how it happened." She admitted. "I was high, I don't even remember the guy." She sat down next to him and looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes.<br>Nick picked her up and put her on his lap. "I'm so sorry Mi." He rocked her gently in his arms.  
>"Don't feel sorry for me, it's my fault." She said shaking her head.<br>He started stroking her hair. "Not it's not, not even close."  
>"YES IT IS. I'M THE ONE WHO GOT HIGH." She told him.<br>"But did you mean to sleep with him? Is that why you got high?" He asked in an attempt to reassure her.  
>"No..." She closed her eyes and started remembering the night but opened them again before tears started streaming down her face. "Make love to me, please..."<br>He sighed. "Miley...this isn't a reason to sleep together. If we do it now, you'll regret it, I know you will."  
>She shook her head. "I won't...I know you care about me..."<br>He shook his head as well. "You're gonna blame me for rushing you into it."  
>"No...I'm the one asking you." She reassured him.<br>Nick sighed. "Can you at least break up with Liam first? After cheating on you he deserves it over the phone or through a text message."  
>Miley sighed and pretended to text him. "Done."<br>Nick smiled at her. "So what do you say we give us another try then?"  
>Joe bust through the door. "GET READY!"<br>Nick glared at Joe. "Thanks Joe..."  
>He laughed. "No seriously! We're all going to a beach house!"<br>Nick rolled his eyes. "That's great Joe but we were kind of in the middle of something."  
>"Yes I want to Nick" She laughed and turned to Joe. "Can I come too!"<br>Nick smiled. "Wait wait, was that a yes?"  
>"No it was a no with the sound of a yes...of course dummy!" She laughed.<br>Nick picked her up and spun her around. "So does this mean you're mine again!" He smiled big.  
>'Half' she told herself. "Of course..." She smiled.<br>Nick kissed her deeply and grabbed her hand. "Get out of our way Joe, we've got a beach house to get to"  
>Miley giggled and jumped on his back. "Take me, cowboy!"<br>"I'm saving that for the beach house." Nick winked.  
>Miley laughed. "That wasn't supposed to be a sexual joke but okay."<br>He laughed too. "Well maybe there's a really hot girl on my back who has me thinking that way."  
>"Is everyone ready?" Denise asked while smiling. "Just like old times! Nick and Miley, Joe and Demi, Danielle and Kevin!"<br>Nick grabbed Miley's hand. "Yes. Just like old times."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS. I'M BACK.<br>THIS STORY IS PROBABLY GONNA BE UPDATED BETTER THAN MY OTHERS, BECAUSE ME AND iBelieveInDreamers ARE WRITING THIS STORY OVER MSN, SO IT'S PRETTY QUICK AND EASY TO DO.  
>SINCE WE DO IT VIA IM, IT'S GOING TO STAY IN THIS 'ONE PERSON AT A TIME' STYLE.<br>HOPE YOU ENJOY IT (:**

**Off to go write the next chapter. Much love. xoxo.**

**oh, also, go check out iBelieveInDreamers other stories! I absolutely love them!  
>Okay that's it, bye now.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley walks in the beach house wearing her bikini and singing. "Papa-paparazzi."

Demi smiled at her. "Hi Miley..."

"Hey Demi! Don't go outside, paparazzi all over the place." She sighed.

"Thanks. Look, I know we don't hang out much...or at all actually but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?"

"Sure...I think Nick wanted to catch a movie but you and Joe can join us." Miley smiled.

Nick walked downstairs and kissed Miley on the cheek. "Hi baby."

"Hey sexy." Miley turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "We can't go to the beach. I put my new bikini on for nothing" She pouted.

Nick looks her up and down. "Not for nothing...I'm liking the vie-is that a tattoo?"

"Yes it is" Miley smiled.

Nick winked at her. "Can I see it?"

"Come here" Miley smiled. She took Nick's hands and walked to another room. When they got inside the room, Miley closed and locked the door. "Here." Miley smiled while taking her bikini top off.

"You're...really hot. I can't believe you're all mine..."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Jonas" Miley smiled and kissed him softly.

Nick touched the tattoo slowly. "Why'd you get it so...uhm, so close..."

"Because it's also where my heart is..."

Nick smiled. "Oh, I didn't think of that...it's beautiful Mi"

"I also got your name tattooed a bit lower..."

"Why do I have the feeling I should sit down for this one..." he sits on the bed in the room. "...Where is it?"

"It's ri..." She grabbed her stomach and went down the wall in pain, taking deep breaths. "Ow."

Nick jumped up. "Mi!"

"Nick..." She cried holding her stomach.

Nick pulled his shirt off and put it on her. "MOM! Help!" He picked Miley up and carried her through the house catching up with his mom.

"Nicholas! What's wrong!"  
>Nick looks at his mom in panic. "I don't know! She just fell down and grabbed her stomach!"<p>

_Later at the hospital_

Miley opened her eyes and looked around a bit confused. She has no idea what she was doing here. "Excuse me." She said as a doctor was walking in the hallway.

Dr. Shepard walks into the room. "Yes? Do you need something?"

Miley nods. "I'd like to know why I'm here."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you have Chlamydia." Dr. Shepard says while looking at her chart.

"W-what...? Chl... That's...?"

"It's an STI"

"W-what...? Oh my god..." Miley looks down and lets the tears run down her cheeks. "T-that means I can't have any...any...sexual relationships?"

"You can still have sexual intercourse but we recommend safe sex and letting your partner know so they can protect themselves. Miley, there's also one more thing."

Miley shakes her head as more tears run down her face. "Yes..."

"I'm afraid you can't have any children. I'm very sorry."

"No...No..." Miley kept repeating. "NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT KIDS. I WANT A NORMAL LIFE!"

Dr. Shepard's pager goes off. "I have to take this. Would you like me to send somebody in for you?"

Miley nods and watches him leave. "Why..." She whispered. "WHY." She screamed and threw her phone at the wall and she hears it vibrate. She looks over where it landed by the door and sees Nick standing there.

"Hi."

Miley looked up at him with tears still streaming down her face. "Do you know...?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't look at me...I'm so ashamed..." Miley looked down.

"I'm leaving anyway. I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

Miley looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "oh..." That was it, she thought. 5 hours, that's how long their relationship lasted.

"Talk to you later Mi. Bye."

"Bye...I love you." Miley whispered. Everything changed in a matter of hours. He hated her. The rest of the world was right, she is a slut.

_The day they leave for tour_

"Hey Demi." Nick says walking onto the bus. "Have you seen Miley yet?"

"Nope...Have you talked to her since the incident."

"Nah. And I'm really hoping she shows u p. I don't need her fucking this up for the rest of us."

Miley walks up behind him with all of her stuff. "Don't worry, I won't fuck this up for you. And haven't you heard, I won't be fucking anything else either."

Nick laughs at her. "Good. Don't need you spreading your shit to other people."

Miley shakes her head at him. "How can you be such a jerk?" She said walking towards the back of the bus. First day and he was already making her cry. This was going to be a long tour...


	3. Chapter 3

Demi follows Miley to the back of the bus. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around"

"No...it's better for him if he doesn't."

"But you guys are in love, nothing else should matter."

"Well it does. Look, Demi, I don't want anyone to know about this, okay?"

"I don't plan on telling anybody. Not even Selena. I mean, no offense to her or anything but she's getting kind of annoying."

"Well at least she likes you. I'm stuck in a bus with five people who hate me."

"I don't hate you though."

"Well, four...anyway, everyone knows you're all better than me so what's the point."

"Who cares about them. I'll stay here and hang out with you." Demi smiled at her.

"Thanks..."

"So first order of business...food."

"I'm not really hungry..."

"I have frozen pizzas...we can just sit around and get fat."

"Demi, Demi, Demi. That's not good for you." Joe said walking towards them with his brothers.

"Go away Joe."

"I can't honey. See, we all live on the same tour bus."

"Fuck off then." She gives him an 'I'll explain later' look.

"Uhm, I'm actually just going to go to my bunk..." Miley got up and walked away. She didn't want to be the reason for their fight.

Demi glares at Joe. "What the fuck was that! I'm trying to connect with her, she really needs a friend right now"

"Dude, I didn't say anything!"

Demi stares at him then gets up and walks away.

_Later that night, during the concert_

"Alright! That was a good one, LA! We love you!" Joe screams to the crowd.

Nick speaks into the microphone. "This next song is actually a last minute edition. Someone I love very much has been going through something difficult and I haven't been very supportive. So this is my way of saying Sorry..." The intro to 'Sorry' begins to play.

Demi and Miley are backstage listening, Miley looks over at Demi. "What the hell was that?"

Demi nudges her. "I think it's about you."

"It's not the way to apologize. He should have talked to me. He didn't take the time to do that, he wrote a song instead. Now don't get me wrong, I love the song, but I need a real apology."

"He probably wrote it while you weren't talking or something."

"I dont' know and I don't have time to care. I'm up next."

As soon as the song ends, Nick shouts. "Have a goodnight guys." He turns his mic off as he runs backstage. "Miley! Miley!"

"I can't talk Nick, I need to go on stage."

Nick grabs her hand. "Just wait one second."

Miley looks down at their hands and then back up. "Be careful there, you're touching me. You'll never know what you might get."

"Don't be ridiculous. Look Miley, I was wrong okay? I didn't know anything about it. I rushed my judgement. I didn't know it was curable. And even though you can't have kids, I'm willing to come up with something with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't do that if I can't accept you for who you are, imperfections and all."

"You really hurt me Nick. It's always like that with you! Whenever I need you, you let me down. You never support me!"

"But you can't really blame me this time. This is something I've never had to deal with before. I was scared okay. But I realized now that it doesn't matter. Nothing does, as long as I get to be with you."

"I didn't know how to deal with it either. But we are a couple! A couple is supposed to help each other! You just ran away! You think it was easy for me? I'm the one who has to deal with this for the rest of my life! You out of all people knew how much I wanted kids. Well here it is." Miley took some of her bracelets off her wrist and showed it to him. "Here's a cut for every kid I wanted, make that three. Here's one for losing you. Here's one for making myself become the girl I am today...HOW AM I DOING NICK HUH!"

Nick backed away slowly. "Why would you do that..."

"Why not? My life's a mess. Everyone knows I'm a slut, just imagine when they find out I have a disease. Imagine what my parents are going to think when they find out."

"It's curable though. We can get rid of it before anybody else knows. And we can still have a normal sex life if you're worried about that too. I'll just wear a condom and take the medication that cures it as well. And about kids, we'll figure out a way. I promise"

"D-don't mess with my head Nick..."

"I'm not. I wa-no. I need you. And I hope you can maybe one day feel like you need me too...and I'll be right here when you do."

"Don't say you want kids with me Nick...We're eighteen! When you say things like that, you make me believe that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together and I just can't think like that..."

"But we are! I want to be with you for the rest of my life! Nick leans closer and whispers to her. "Chlamydia or not."

"Nick we can't choose that. We said forever the last time and it didn't last so please stop. Now I need to get on stage.

"Fine but I'll be waiting for you in your dressing room" He says to himself while walking away.

_After the show_

Miley takes her scene costume off as soon as she steps in her dressing room. She fails to notice Nick in the corner.

Nick just sits there and continues to watch her.

"Oh shit." Miley says when she finally notices him. "Sorry. Why didn't you say anything?" She asked while putting on her robe.

"Cause I didn't mind...Go ahead, continue" He winked.

"No because then we'll want to go further and we can't."

"Maybe we could do little things for now..."

"Like...?"

"I could finger you and just wash my hands after...until we're better...prepared." Nick laughed.

"I...I don't know..."

"Come on Mi. Let me prove to you that we can do this...that I'm okay with doing this. And you don't have to...return the favor until you're comfortable with it."

Miley looked down at herself. She wasn't ready yet but she needed to do it for Nick. "Sure." She faked a smile, she was an actress after all.

Nick opened his arms. "Come here baby."

Miley walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you."

Nick looked down. "Are we okay now? I promise I won't fuck it up this time."

"Yeah...we're fine" She faked a smile once again and looked at the new text from her phone. It was from Liam. She was still hugging Nick so he couldn't see what she was doing behind his back.

Nick cupped her face in his hands. "You're so beautiful."

Miley forced yet another smile, then looked down and replied "I miss you too, babe" to the text message.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick looked at Miley's phone. "Don't tell me we have to cut this short..."

"What? Dude, what the hell? I'm texting Mandy."

"What just happened? I just thought it was your manager and he needed you..."

"Oh. Well, no...it's Mandy."

He smiled. "That's good. Cause I wasn't gonna let you leave anyway." He laughed.

Papa Jonas walked in. "Hey guys, meet and greet time. It's a five year old girl."

Nick threw his head back. "Ugh..."

"Nicholas! Don't be rude. She's a fan" Miley said as they walked out to meet the little girl.

Nick leaned over and whispered in Miley's ear. "I just want to make out with my beautiful girlfriend, what's so bad about that?" He bends down in front of the little girl. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"Katie!" The little girl said with a huge smile on her face. She jumped into Nick's arms. "I wuv you!"

"Hi Katie. I'm Nick and that's Miley."

Katie giggled and looked back at her mom, her mom gave her and nod and smiled back at Katie. Katie turned around back to Nick rocking back and forth shyly. "Do you wanna be me bwoyfriend?"

Nick looked at Miley then Katie then Katie's mom then back to Katie again. He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Can we take a picture? All of you, minus her" Katie's mom said while pointing to Miley.

Nick looked at Miley confused. "Can you take the picture...?"

Miley faked a smile even though she was hurt by what Katie's mom had said. "Of course." She grabs the camera. "Say cheese."

After the picture is taken, Nick grabs the camera from Miley and kisses her on the cheek, making sure Katie's mom noticed. "Here" He handed Katie's mom the camera.

"Nice to meet you...I guess" Miley said whispering the last part.

Nick grabbed Miley's hand and walked with her to the bus. "What a bitch."

"I don't blame her...I'm a bad influence. It's okay for her not to want me near her kid. In fact, it's probably a good thing that I can't have kids, I would be a bad mom."

"I think you'll be a great mom." Nick sits down and pats his lap.

Miley sits on his lap. "We'll never know anyway..."

Nick sighs. "You just let me worry about that okay?" He hugged her tightly.

"Okay" Miley looked down at his body and then back up. "I think you mentioned something about making out?"

"Hmmm I don't know, maybe" Nick winked at her.

Miley giggled and took his shirt off. "Mhm..." She got up, then sat back down, facing him with one leg on each side of him.

Nick put his hands on her hips. "I think I could get used to this."

"Mhm..." Miley kissed him deeply and started rocking her hips back and forth.

Nick pulled her closer. "Mmmm" He ran his hands up and down her body.

"Does that feel good baby? Let me make you feel better." Miley smiled and unzipped his pants.

"Oh god." Nick stopped and just stared at her.

Miley bit her lip and slid her hands under his boxers. To be honest, she didn't feel very comfortable but she wanted to make him happy.

"Mi...are you...uhm...are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course."

Nick's hands started shaking a little bit. He slid his pants and boxers off all the way. "Trust me, that makes it so much easier" He then let out a slight laugh.  
>"Right..."<p>

"Oh...you don't want to..?" He started putting his clothes back on. "I'm fine with just making out you know...I don't wanna pressure you."

"No, no, no...I'm fine"

"It's okay. I don't know if I'm all that ready either. I mean, I want to but...it's a big change for us and we just got back together."

"Yeah...I guess we should wait if that's what you want."

"I just want you to be happy babe"

"I'll be as long as you are."

"It's fine. We can just wait. I want you to be into it too."

"I'm sorry..."

Nick grabs her hands. "Babe, it's fine. I know we'll get there eventually. It's not like I'm gonna break up with you over it. That'd be silly."

Joe walks in. "HELLO WORLD. Oh shit."

Nick laughs. "Joe, you've seen me with my shirt off before?"

"Not with her on top."

"Joe, we're dressed. Chill out. I'm sure you and Demi have done worse."

"NEVER. Okay, yes." Joe laughed.

"Exactly. Now off you go, we're not gone yet." Nick winked at Joe.

"Dude, it's our bus. And we're leaving sorry."

"5 minutes please."

Miley spoke up. "Nick, it's fine."

"No, we deserve privacy. I'd give it to them if they asked."

"Nick, stop."

Nick got up and walked to his bunk.

Miley rolled her eyes."Ugh! You can be so immature!"

Demi walked onto the bus. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nick's being immature as usual."

"Oh I'm sorry." Demi looks at Joe. "Ready for bed?"

"No! Ahh fine. I'll go see my big baby" Miley says while getting up and walking to Nick's bunk. "What the hell?"

Nick pretends to be sleeping.

"NICK! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING."

Nick mumbles. "Yes I am."

"Whatever." Miley said and walked away to the small kitchen on the bus. She texted Liam. "Hey babe, we're in LA, can you pick me up?"

Nick gets up and walks out to Miley. "I'm sorry." He turns around to walk back to his bunk.

"That's it? You say I'm sorry and you expect things to be okay!"

"No, but this is stupid."

"It's not stupid. That's our problem, Nick! We can't communicate."

"Yeah, I wonder why..."

"Because you're immature and you can't accept when things don't go the way you want them to."

"No, it's because we never have alone time to talk, and you don't even care!"

"Nick, we live on a bus with other people! We can't be selfish and tell them to walk to the other city!"

"I asked for 5 fucking minutes. All he had to do was go to his bunk."

"Whatever, Nick. I'm going out." Miley said while getting up and finding some clothes to change into.

"If you leave, don't expect to have a boyfriend when you get back."

"What? So I can't go clubbing with friends anymore? Dude, you're not controlling my life."

"Go have fun. I don't even know how to care anymore. Ever since we found out about you having Chlamydia you've done nothing but be a total bitch."

"I AM BEING A BITCH? SURE, CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO RAN OFF AS SOON AS I FOUND OUT MY GIRLFRIEND WAS SICK! YOU'RE AN ASS NICK."

"I FREAKED OUT. ANYBODY WOULD HAVE. BUT I CAME BACK. I WANT TO FUCKING HELP YOU THROUGH THIS. BUT NOW YOU CAN BLAME YOURSELF FOR PUSHING ME AWAY. Night Miley."

"Ugh!" She grabbed her things and walked off the buss.

Nick headed to his bunk ignoring the stares that Demi and Joe gave from their bunk, he went to bed.

_Later that night, around 5 in the morning._

Miley stumbled onto the bus while holding her stuff. It was obvious she was drunk. "I thought I missed the bus" She laughed.

Nick saw her walk onto the bus, so he started walking towards the back.

"Nicky!" Miley laughed and followed him. "Nicky!" She walked closer and fell in his arms while laughing.

Nick picked her up and carried her to her bunk. "Go to sleep."

"Come with me. Come sleep with me!"

"No Mi. You're drunk."

"Just a little." Miley laughed. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She grabbed his hands and made him fall onto the bunk next to her.

Nick got up. "Knock it off Mi!"

_Later that day at rehearsal_

Miley walked into the arena wearing a short summer dress. "Hey Dem."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to have an awesome special guest tonight!" Miley smiled.

"Who?"

"Mr. Lil Jon." Miley smiled again. "We're gonna preform Can't Be Tamed together."

"That's awesome!"

Joe walked up to Demi with his brothers and parents behind him. Miley ran onto the stage. "Well someone can pull off a hangover."

"Let's go rehearse guys." Nick spoke up.

Kevin joined in. "It's Miley's turn, man. We have to wait."

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat then."

Demi chuckled. "Ah, those two. Always fighting."

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

Joe backed Demi up. "You two are always fighting Nick. Remember why you broke up in 2007?"

Nick looked at Miley. "Funny. It's also why we broke up this time."

Demi looked shocked. "You guys are done! Oh my god. Are you okay? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we're done, she's a big bitch."

Billy Ray walked up and put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Hey, don't talk about my daughter like that."

"I wasn't the one who gave her an STD."


End file.
